<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purple Ghost Adopts Hat Kid by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683684">The Purple Ghost Adopts Hat Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Found Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snatcher adopts Hat Kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Purple Ghost Adopts Hat Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snatcher glanced up from the book he was reading as he heard his kid teleport into his forest nearby.  Hat Kid quickly ran over to him. He had been thinking about what he was bringing up for quite a while.  He looked at his kid and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, I think of you as my daughter.  Would it be okay with you if I adopt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reeled back as she started to cry while bouncing up and down.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I upset her?  Normally she bounces when she’s excited, but she’s crying!  Peck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His worries were quickly abolished upon feeling Hat Kid hug him.  He heard her speak, voice unusually loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A long adoption process later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatcher looked over to his kid.  She was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>legally</span>
  </em>
  <span> his kid.  He plucked a nearby flower from the ground and carefully pinned it to her hat.  He hugged Hat Kid, who quickly returned the hug.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not too happy with the length.  Compared to the others in this series, it's really short, but the alternative would be dragging out the adoption process or showing the whole process.  I feel like it'd be too long then though, and I don't know what the adoption process would be like in the "A Hat in Time" universe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>